Harry Potter, le Bossu de Poudlard
by Vico S
Summary: Harry Potter est un jeune reclus, en raison de son sang-mêlé, qui vit dans les tours de la cathédrale Poudlard, sous le joug de son maître Voldemort. Mais une rencontre avec la belle gitane Née-Moldue Hermione Granger pourrait bien tout changer...
1. La légende du sonneur de cloches

**Petites précisions sur l'histoire au passage**

**Tous les personnages de Harry Potter n'apparaîtront pas (comme ce sera sans doute le cas de Severus Rogue), faute de place**

**Les 3 gargouilles, amis de Quasimodo, seront sans doute plus de 3, parce que je n'arrive pas à n'en trouver que trois qui me satisfassent.**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, Victor Hugo et Disney.**

* * *

><p>Tapotant du bout de ses doigts, George continue de regarder d'un air las la cour devant lui depuis son stand installé déjà deux heures plus tôt. Une expression distraite sur le visage, il prend une paire de marionnettes parmi celles étalées devant lui, ses préférées, celles qui le représentent lui et son frère. Deux petites poupées identiques reliées l'une à l'autre par un petit crochet à la main, retirable au cas où on voudrait séparer les deux poupées (ce qui arrivait souvent, puisque les radins de service n'en prenaient généralement qu'une pour avoir moitié prix). La seule différence : celle qui représentait George avait un minuscule point sur le côté gauche du cou, grain de beauté qui était la seule manière de différencier Fred et George.<p>

- On dirait qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne s'intéresse à nous, dit-il d'un air déçu aux poupées. Va falloir accélérer les choses si on veut de quoi manger pour tout le monde ce soir.

Au même moment, le son des cloches retentit dans la ville, attirant l'attention de George sur Pourdlard. Poudlard qui domine la ville de Pré-au-Lard. Poudlard, mystérieuse cathédrale magique, regorgeant de secrets. Poudlard, prête à donner asile à n'importe qui, même aux bohémiens, regroupant souvent des Moldus, des Cracmols, des traîtres à leur sang (comme Fred et George), des Hybrides ou des Nés-Moldus, comme leur amie Hermione. Cette cathédrale fascinait George depuis toujours. On disait qu'à l'intérieur, les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, que les tableaux étaient vivants et que même des fantômes y vivaient. Mais ce qui fascinait George encore plus que la cathédrale elle-même, c'étaient les cloches. Il aimait écouter le son des cloches qui donnait l'impression que certains esprits supérieurs veillaient sur le monde des sorciers. _Ce qui en un sens est peut-être le cas,_ songea George en pensant aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. _Peut-être qu'à travers les cloches, ils veillent sur nous_.Une autre chose qui intéressait George, c'était le sonneur de cloches. Quel genre de vie pouvait-on mener de là-haut ? Qui était-ce ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé comme sonneur de cloches ? Il y avait une petite légende qui courrait là-dessus parmi les bohémiens, après que Sirius Black, traître à son sang et ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, leur ait raconté une histoire farfelue que peu de gens croyaient.

Finalement, George retourne la tête vers la vision de la rue. Des gens font leur marché, discutent ou passent. Lui, il les voit mais eux non. George a un sourire ironique en pensant de nouveau au sonneur de cloches. _Lui aussi voit sans être vu_, se dit-il. _Sauf que la vue doit quand même être nettement plus intéressante. _

Tout à coup, le stand se trouve pris d'un tremblement. Pendant un instant, George crut que les cloches avaient sonné si fort qu'elles en faisaient trembler la terre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une tête rousse identique à la sienne apparaisse. Enfin, identique sauf qu'elle était à l'envers.

- Alors, combien ? demande son frère Fred, perché sur le toit du stand.

- Que dalle, répond George. Aujourd'hui, les gens ont décidé de jouer les avares. Et de ton côté ?

- Eh bien, commence Fred en descendant du toit, Seamus continue de faire ses numéros d'explosion mais c'est comme toi, il n'y a pas assez de monde. Cho Chang fait son patronus, Ginny danse et…

- Et Viktor Krum ? Et Fleur Delacour ? Ils sont pas à leurs postes ?

- Viktor se prépare pour le Festival des Fous et Fleur… estime qu'elle a aussi besoin de se préparer.

- C'est à cause du Festival des Fous, dit George. Tout le monde est en train de se préparer pour la fête.

Son frère haussa les épaules.

- Heureusement, Hermione rattrape le coup.

- Combien ?

- 25 gallions, 20 mornilles et 10 noises, répondit Fred avec un sourire. Ces messieurs aiment la voir danser. D'ailleurs, je crois que McLaggen a un faible pour elle.

- Hmm, dit George en réfléchissant. On pourrait en tirer un bénéfice.

- Prostituer notre Mione, George ? s'écria Fred d'un ton faussement choqué. Tu n'y penses pas, on perdrait notre plus grande source de revenus.

- Pas la prostituer mais juste… peut-être promettre un simple rendez-vous… Pour dix gallions, tu crois qu'il accepterait ?

- Blague à part, l'interrompit Fred en redevenant sérieux, c'est pas juste avec Hermione qu'on aura à manger pour tout le monde ce soir. Je crois qu'il va falloir s'en charger nous-mêmes. Les adultes sont occupés mais les enfants non, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au groupe de gamins qui jouait aux billes dans un coin. On refait le sketch des jumeaux pour attirer leur attention ?

- Ils le connaissent déjà, répondit George en grommelant.

- T'as d'autres idées, peut-être ?

- Il nous faut un tout nouveau truc, continue George en ignorant son frère. Un truc qu'on a jamais fait. Un truc…

George s'interrompt en entendant les cloches, mêlé au chant des prêtres pour la messe du matin. Son regard se dirige doucement vers la plus haute tour de Poudlard. La légende du sonneur de cloches résonne en même temps que les cloches sonnent, sonnent, sonnent…

- George ? le rappelle Fred avec un sourire plein d'espoir, reconnaissant le moment où son frère a quelque chose en tête. Quelle est ton idée, frérot ?

La chanson, dit soudainement George.

- Quoi ? répondit son frère, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- La chanson ! répéta son frère avec enthousiasme. Tu te souviens de la chanson qu'on avait improvisée l'autre jour ? Celle sur la légende du sonneur de cloches ?

- Cette chanson ? dit Fred en se frottant le menton. Tu veux dire cette petite chose qu'on a improvisée pour s'amuser ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était quand on avait rien préparé qu'on était les meilleurs.

Sur ce, il retourna sur le toit d'un bond.

- Hey, les enfants ! les apostropha-t-il. Vous voulez entendre une histoire ?

Les enfants ne se retournèrent même pas. Fred réitéra son appel mais cela ne fonctionna pas plus. Après un regard échangé avec son frère, et alors que le chant des prêtres s'éteint pour laisser celui des cloches continuer seul, Fred entama sa chanson, attirant l'attention des enfants qui se retournèrent :

_« La ville se réveille quand les cloches sonnent_

_Dans les tours de Poudlard, _

_Le pêcheur se poissonne, le mitron mitronne, _

_Sur les tours de Poudlard, _

_Le Bourdon éclatant mille tonnerres »_

A ce moment-là, le son d'une cloche puissante résonna. Parmi les enfants qui s'étaient rapprochés, Nigel Wolpert se demanda si Fred l'avait prévu.

_« La clochette légère tinte clair » _

Cette fois, ce fut le son doux de ce qui semblait être une clochette qui sonna. A partir de là, Nigel ne douta plus que c'était fait exprès.

_« Et c'est là que s'enflamme l'âme de Pré-au-Lard_

_Quand sonnent les cloches de Poudlard »_

Les enfants s'étant cette fois rapprochés pour de bon, George en profita pour se pencher vers eux en plaçant sa main autour de son oreille.

- Vous entendez, les enfants ? chuchota-t-il comme s'il confiait un secret, en désignant de son autre main la cathédrale. C'est magnifique, non ?

- Tous ces sons qui changent d'humeur et de couleur, continua Fred.

- Mais à quoi correspondent-elles ces humeurs, à ton avis, Fred ?

- A l'esprit des Fondateurs, peut-être ? Qu'en dites-vous, les enfants ? dit-il en se penchant à son tour vers les enfants. Et si à travers les cloches, continua-t-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il posait une question très importante, en tournant son regard vers Poudlard, c'était l'esprit des Fondateurs qui veillaient sur nous ?

- Ça m'étonnerait que Salazar Serpentard veille sur nous, lança un des enfants. En tout cas, pas sur ceux qui ont du sang moldu dans les veines.

- Tout juste, petit, répondit George. Alors moi, j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que ces humeurs n'appartiennent qu'à une seule personne. Parce que vous savez, les cloches ne sonnent pas toutes seules !

- Ah non ?! ajouta son frère d'un ton faussement surpris.

- Non, frérot !

Puis il se tourna vers les tours de Poudlard, un regard fasciné aux yeux.

- Tout là-haut, haut, haut dans les plus hautes tours vit le mystérieux sonneur de cloches.

Après un silence, il reprit d'un ton vif :

- Qui est donc cette créature ?

- Qui ? répéta Fred.

- Comment est-il?

- Comment ?

- Pourquoi reste-t-il caché ?

- Pourquoi ?!

- Silence, mon frère ! interrompit George alors Fred évitait un sort Bloclang.

- Manqué ! rit son frère, rejoint par les enfants.

- Les Weasley vous diront tout. Ceci est l'histoire…

Ce court silence, pendant lequel George prenait une poupée, mit les enfants au supplice.

- L'histoire d'un homme, continua-t-il tandis que les enfants s'épouvantaient en reconnaissant l'homme que représentait la poupée, et d'un monstre… termina-t-il alors que la poupée Lord Voldemort tirait le rideau du théâtre de marionnettes.

« _Dans la nuit noire, commença notre histoire, _

_Sur les quais de Poudlard »_

_La barque continue d'avancer, une odeur de crainte dans l'air , les pleurs d'un bébé résonnant alors que Peter Pettigrewe continue de ramer. _

_- Il va nous faire repérer ! tempêta Sirius. _

_- Calme-le, Lily, chuchota vivement James. _

_- Chut, Harry, murmura la mère à son enfant._

_« Quatre sorciers abordèrent un soir, _

_Sur les quais de Poudlard »_

_- Dix gallions pour vous faire venir à Pré-au-Lard, demanda Mondingus Fletcher alors qu'ils descendaient de la barque. _

_- STUPEFIX !_

_Pétrifié, Mondingus tomba immédiatement raide dans la neige. Le groupe se retourne pour faire face à des Mangemorts masqués et armés de leurs baguettes._

_« Mais un piège attendait les bohémiens, _

_Menacés par les Forces du Mal… »_

_Une silhouette noire se rapproche peu à peu alors que le vent continue de crier en écho avec la neige et qu'une ombre grandit sur le mur._

_« D'un magicien inhumain, _

_Au cœur plus dur que le métal… »_

_- Lord Voldemort, murmure Sirius avec effroi. _

_A présent, Lily peut clairement distinguer une silhouette habillée d'une robe noire. Un visage dénué de cheveux, d'une peau pâle à en évoquer un mort, avec deux narines évoquant plutôt deux fentes et deux yeux rouges et luisants. Froids comme ceux d'un serpent. _

_« Des cloches de Poudlard ! »_

_En un instant, leurs baguettes furent confisquées, avec celles des Mangemorts pointées dans le dos. _

_« Lord Voldemort combat le vice et l'impureté._»__

_Le bruit sinistre des menottes qu'on ferme sonne comme un condamnation._

__« _D'un monde corrompu et qui doit être purifié. »_

_Peter Pettigrewe se sépara du groupe pour se rapprocher du mage noir. _

_- Maître, couina-t-il d'une voix aigüe. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui accorda à peine un regard. _

_- TRAITRE ! hurla Sirius. C'est toi ! C'est toi qui nous as dénoncés. _

_- Emmenez ces traîtres à leur sang et ces sang-impurs à Azkaban, ordonna Voldemort d'un ton froid. Qu'ils reçoivent le baiser des Détraqueurs. _

_- Toi, là ! s'écrie un des Mangemorts en désignant Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?_

_- Une arme, sans doute, dit Voldemort d'un ton moqueur. Donne-le-moi, ordonna-t-il, ses paroles faisant écho à l'éclair qui zébrait le ciel derrière lui._

La sorcière courut, murmura Fred, les enfants pendus à ses lèvres.

_Lily court, court, court. Elle est si paniquée qu'elle ne pense même pas à transplanner. Elle ne pense qu'à courir, courir, courir, sans pour autant oublier de serrer Harry fort contre elle. _

_Après un temps qui a paru comme irréel à Lily, elle arrive enfin aux portes de Poudlard. Là-dessus, elle cogne, cogne aussi fort qu'elle peut. _

_- Asile ! Je vous en supplie, donnez-nous asile !_

_Derrière elle, elle entend un bruit, elle se retourne pour voir Voldemort qui la fixe d'un air tranquille. Doucement, il sort sa baguette. _

_- Non ! crie-t-elle. Prenez-moi si vous voulez, mais laissez mon Harry, ayez pitié !_

_Sans un signe de trouble, Voldemort tend finalement sa baguette vers la femme qui se retourne pour s'agenouiller devant Poudlard, en espérant protéger son fils. _

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_Un éclair vert et Lily tombe en avant, les yeux vides contre le sol. S'attendant à un silence d'e mort, Voldemort a pourtant la surprise d'entendre des pleurs. Il se rapproche de la morte pour découvrir un bébé qui s'époumone, toujours serré contre sa poitrine. _

_- Un bébé ? dit Voldemort, surpris._

_Puis il se rappelle que cette Sang-de-Bourbe était unie à un Sang-Pur, bien qu'un traître à son sang._

_- Un sang-mêlé ! s'écrie-t-il avec répulsion. _

_Finalement, il tend de nouveau sa baguette, cette fois vers l'enfant. _

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_Encore un éclair vert. Toutefois, Voldemort n'assiste pas à la mort immédiate de l'enfant mais voit l'éclair rebondir pour revenir sur lui. Il sent son corps être projeté à plusieurs mètres, dans un fracas douloureux. Il se relève, non pas mort, mais sérieusement sonné. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? commence-t-il avec un regard nouveau pour le nouveau-né, un regard mêlé de stupéfaction et de méfiance. _

_Il se rapproche, tente de prendre l'enfant qui continue de pleurer avec précaution. Lorsque son pouce touche accidentellement la joue de Harry, il sent une brûlure violente sur sa peau. Il comprend finalement. Puisqu'il faut se débarrasser de l'enfant, il lui faut des moyens plus rudimentaires. _

_Apercevant le lac, il se rapproche du pont. Là-dessus, il tend le paquet de couvertures dans lequel Harry est logé. Il se prépare à le lâcher… _

_- Non ! _

- Cria Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, dit Fred alors que les enfants devant lui tremblaient pour le pauvre bébé.

_- Ce n'est qu'un bâtard, un sang impur que je renvoie là où il aurait dû rester, dit calmement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_« Vous qui souillez par les armes et le sang_

_Le parvis de Poudlard » _chanta George, la poupée Dumbledore sur sa main

-_ C'était une hors-la-loi, répondit Voldemort en désignant Lily que Dumbledore prenait dans ses bras. Elle n'a pas coopéré, je l'ai poursuivie, je suis innocent. _

_« Vous voulez rougir du sang d'un enfant_

_Le parvis de Poudlard »._

_- Je n'ai pas le moindre remords, répliqua Voldemort, agacé. _

_« Racontez vos mensonges à vos mignons, continua le directeur d'un ton dur. _

_Qu'ils acclament l'héritier de Serpentard ! »_

_A ces mots qui semblent moqueurs au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il serre les lèvres comme pour se retenir de jeter un Avada Kedavra à Dumbledore. _

_« Vous ne pourrez cacher vos coupables actions, tonna le directeur_

_Au regard des saints_» ___t__ermine-t-il en désignant la cathédrale._

__« D_es __Fondateurs de Poudlard ! » _

_Sentant un sentiment étrange grandir en son âme, Voldemort lève finalement les yeux vers l'église. Pour enfin comprendre quel est ce sentiment qui a atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il eut complètement le bâtiment en vue : la peur. _

_« Et Voldemort sentit son pouvoir glisser dans les flammes »_ chanta George, comme s'il racontait une prophétie.

_Tout à coup, Voldemort doute. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demande s'il n'est pas sur le point de franchir une limite. Une limite que même lui ne doit pas dépasser. _

_« De l'Enfer qui menaçait sa puissance et son âme »._

_Il jette un ultime regard à l'église. Est-ce que Salazar Serpentard lui-même irait jusqu'à tuer un bébé ?_

_- Que dois-je faire ? chuchote-t-il finalement. _

_- Rachetez-vous auprès de l'enfant, répond Dumbledore, la morte toujours dans ses bras. Elevez-le comme votre fils. _

_- Et je devrais m'enchaîner à ce bâtard ?! s'insurge-t-il. _

_- Je vous rappelle, Tom, que vous êtes vous-même un bâtard. _

_Voldemort serre les lèvres de colère à cette évocation de cette souillure sur son passé. _

_- Très bien, accepte-t-il à contrecœur. Mais qu'il reste caché à Poudlard. _

_- A Poudlard ? Mais où ?_

_- Où vous voudrez. _

_« Enfermez-le quelque part _

_A l'abri des regard »_

_- Au sommet des tours, pourquoi pas, songe-t-il. Après tout, les intentions des Fondateurs sont secrètes pour tous. _

_« Cette créature pourrait, si le ciel le veut bien,_

_Servir, demain » conclue Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais. _

- Et Voldemort lui laissa le nom que lui avait donné sa mère, continua Fred. Et aujourd'hui, il règnerait en haut des tours de Poudlard.

- Et l'enfant conserva une cicatrice au front, en souvenir du sort qui l'avait frappé mais pas tué, termina George. Et c'est en cet honneur qu'il porte son surnom.

Et il attendit que les enfants soient au comble de l'impatience avant de mettre fin à leur supplice, alors que les cloches sonnent de plus belle.

_Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu !_

« _Quand les cloches sonnent, _

_Les cloches questionnent, _

_Dans les tours de Poudlard !_

_L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre un homme ? » _questionne George dans son chant.

_« Et les cloches sonnent… »_

Un coup de cloche puissante retentit dans Poudlard…

_« Sonnent, sonnent… » _

Les cloches continuent de sonner dans tout Pré-au-Lard…

_« Sonnent, sonnent… »_

Il tire la corde, encore et encore…

_« Sonnent, sonnent… »_

Il tire la corde du haut de ses tours pour faire résonner leur chant…

_« Sonnent ! »_

Encore un dernier coup de corde pour les faire chanter…

_« A Poudlard ! »_

Harry retombe sur le sol, en volant parmi les cloches qui sonnent pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour l'anecdote du grain de beauté de George, c'est vrai : en effet, Oliver Phelps, qui joue George Weasley, est le seul des deux jumeux à avoir ce grain de beauté au cou. <strong>

**Donnez-moi votre avis !**


	2. Harry le solitaire

Le son de ses pas couvert par le raisonnement des cloches, les mains dans les poches de son sweat, Harry sort sous la lumière du balcon. Pendant un instant, ébloui par le soleil, il place sa main devant ses yeux comme pour se protéger. Puis après une seconde ou deux, il s'avance définitivement vers la barrière pour s'y accouder tandis qu'Hedwige s'installe un peu plus loin. Depuis la tour d'astronomie, il observe la cour d'où on peut encore voir les jumeaux Weasley. Il a un léger sourire en voyant les enfants s'attrouper autour de leur stand pour être le premier à acheter leurs jouets. Bien qu'Harry ne connaisse Fred et George que de vue, il les aimait bien. Il appréciait les regarder faire leurs numéros, même s'il ne pouvait pas les entendre du haut des tours. En réalité, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Harry aimait regarder du haut des tours. Non, plus simple encore : il aimait regarder le village de Pré-au-Lard tout court. Il en rêvait. Dix-sept ans déjà qu'il observait le village, qu'il détaillait ses moindres recoins. Harry connaissait chaque maison, chaque boutique, chaque rue du village. Il s'imaginait en train de les courir à la volée, de le parcourir comme pour s'en imprégner. Il connaissait également chaque habitant du village : leurs habitudes, ce qu'ils faisaient, qui ils voyaient. Par conséquent, dès qu'il y avait un nouveau venu ou un changement, il le remarquait. Il pouvait en observer des choses depuis ses tours. Même s'il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur tous ceux qu'ils voyaient, cela importait peu. Il s'amusait lui-même à leur donner des surnoms : « La sorcière chinoise », « celui qui fait tout exploser », « les deux gros mauvais Mangemorts », etc. Un jour, peut-être qu'il pourrait connaître leurs vrais noms. Peut-être qu'il pourrait leur parler… S'il osait…

Harry fut tout à coup distrait par un léger bruit. Il tourna la tête vers le perchoir à sa gauche dans lequel trônait un petit phénix qui se réveillait joyeusement. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri, comme pour le saluer.

- Bonjour Fumseck, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Prêt à voler, aujourd'hui ?

Aussitôt, la mine de Fumseck sembla s'assombrir. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que dans l'esprit de Harry. Même aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le temps passé dans ces tours lui avait vraiment permis de comprendre les animaux ou si au contraire, sa solitude l'avait poussé à _s'imaginer_ les comprendre.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est une journée magnifique pour son premier envol, non ? dit-il en s'approchant du phénix pour lui permettre de grimper sur son bras. Moi, si je pouvais m'envoler et aller aussi loin que toi, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde ! dit-il d'un à la fois enthousiaste et rêveur. Toi qui as la chance de pouvoir aller au-delà de ces murs, tu ne veux pas en profiter ?

Fumseck tourna la tête vers Hedwige, en train de lisser son plumage. « Elle reste bien, elle » sembla-t-il argumenter.

- Hedwige, ce n'est pas pareil, répondit Harry. Elle tient compagnie au déprimant solitaire que je suis.

Malgré ça, l'oiseau ne sembla toujours pas décidé.

- N'hésite pas. Qui voudrait rester ici pour toujours ? ajouta Harry avec une pointe de tristesse.

Pendant quelques instants, Fumseck a l'air encore d'hésiter. Puis, un groupe de chouettes chargées de paquets passe brusquement à côté d'eux, causant un grand vent qui souffle sur l'étrange duo. Le groupe éloigné, Fumseck ne peut s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux. Puis, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry.

- Vas-y, chuchote-t-il avec un sourire encourageant. Envole-toi.

Alors, Fumseck n'hésite plus. Après avoir mordillé l'oreille d'Harry avec affection, il bat des ailes et s'envole au loin. Harry le suit tristement du regard alors qu'en un instant, Fumseck n'est plus qu'un lointain point dans l'horizon…

- Enfin !

Harry se retourne, surpris par cette brusque exclamation, pour voir son ami Ron, ou plutôt le fantôme de son ami Ron, un grand rouquin aux yeux bleus, dont la tête dépassait par l'escalier et avançait doucement en même temps que le reste de son corps.

- J'ai cru qu'il s'en irait jamais ! Tous les matins, à chanter dès le lever du soleil ! pesta-t-il d'une voix énervée. J'en ai pour une semaine à me remettre au rythme normal.

-Le phénix chantait à des heures tout à fait normales, Mr Weasley, dit une voix calme provenant de l'escalier. C'est vous qui vous levez à des heures tout à fait incongrues ! C'est bien fait, ça vous apprendra à vous coucher à des heures saugrenues.

- Hahaha, marmonna Ron, allez planquer votre tête là où je pense, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ! A moins que vous ne parveniez toujours pas à vous l'arracher !

- J'ai entendu !

- C'était fait pour !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer de sa tête, murmura une voix rêveuse. Tu sais que c'est son point faible.

Une petite silhouette aux cheveux blonds et sales et à l'air rêveur apparut. Ron parut alors mal à l'aise, ce qui était signe qu'il commençait à s'en vouloir pour ses paroles moqueuses, ce qui n'était pourtant sûrement pas le but de Luna Lovegood. Seulement, Luna avait un don particulier pour dire toutes les vérités un peu gênantes et d'autres choses très étranges.

- Ça va, Harry ? dit Neville, qui apparut brusquement à côté de lui.

Harry sursauta violemment, surpris par l'apparition soudaine de Neville.

- Neville… grommela Harry, énervé. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus apparaître comme ça, c'est à me faire une crise cardiaque !

Puis, se tournant vers Ron dans un geste d'humeur :

- Et toi, Ron, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains du manque de sommeil, tu es à moitié fantôme, tu n'as pas besoin de dormir !

Et sur ces dernière paroles, il descendit l'escalier, laissant ses trois amis ectoplasmiques ébahis (sauf Luna, qui chassait des petites créatures invisibles qui l'embêtaient telles des mouches).

- Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? finit par dire Ron.

- Aucune idée, répondit Neville, tout aussi perdu. D'habitude, pendant cette période, il est toujours de bonne humeur avec la Fête des Fous qui vient.

- Il a peut-être mal dormi, suggéra Luna. Des Nargoles lui auront fait faire des cauchemars. Cette nuit, il y en avait partout.

- Aucune de vous ne peut comprendre ! cria tout à coup une voix pleurnicharde.

- Oh non… commença Neville

- Mimi Geignarde, compléta Ron avec un soupir.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire à un fantôme qui, contrairement à eux, ne marchait pas mais flottait.

- Evidemment, parce que vous ne pensez qu'à vous-même ! continua-t-elle de crier. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est, vous, de devoir rester cloîtré ici en attendant que les jours passent sans être sûr de sortir de sortir un jour.

- Ben si, je te signale, dit Ron. Ça fait sept ans qu'on…

- Peu importe ! hurla Mimi en pleurant de belle. Tu vois, quoi qu'il arrive, vous revenez toujours à vous ! Vous, vous, vous et encore vous ! Vous ne vous souciez pas du tout de ceux qui souffrent vraiment! Vous, vous n'avez pas vécu ici toute votre vie comme Harry ou comme moi ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas comprendre, termina-t-elle en sanglotant.

- T'as pas été là toute ta vie, persista Ron, t'as été là toute ta mort.

- Des insensibles ! se remit-elle à hurler de plus belle. Comment voulez-vous que Harry s'en sorte avec des insensibles pareils ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement ? osa demander Neville. On sait qu'Harry n'aime pas rester ici mais en général, la Fête des Fous le réconforte.

- MAIS QUEL EST L'INTERET DE LA FETE SI ON NE PEUT PAS Y ALLER ?! termina-t-elle dans un ultime hurlement. PAUVRE HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY… cria-t-elle en s'en allant, laissant derrière elle le raisonnement de son cri.

Après avoir savouré durant quelques secondes le silence permettant de mettre au repos ses oreilles ô combien sollicitées chaque fois que Mimi était là, Luna finit par sagement faire remarquer :

- Ron, quand Mimi est là, je crois qu'il vaut mieux, pour le bien de tous, que tu ne dises rien. Toutefois, commença-t-elle en descendant doucement les escaliers, ce qu'elle dit ne manque pas de bon sens.

- Sur le fait qu'on est que des égocentriques qui ne pensent qu'à « nous, nous, nous et encore nous » ? grimaça Ron en la suivant, Neville derrière lui. Ah là, je trouve que t'exagères.

- Mais non, espèce de Joncheruine. Sur le fait que Harry était déprimé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à la fête.

- Mais jusqu'ici, il ne s'était jamais plaint de ne pas y aller, rappela Neville. Pourquoi tout d'un coup… ?

- Ça ne lui suffit plus, tout simplement. Il doit se sentir seul, des fois, enfermé ici.

- Pourquoi il se sentirait seul ?! s'indigna Ron. Il m'a moi, dit-il en frappant du poing contre sa poitrine, il t'a toi, continua-t-il en empoignant Luna par le coup comme pour l'enlacer, il a Neville, ajouta-t-il en faisant de même avec l'intéressé, il nous a nous ! conclut-il en frottant la tête de Neville avec son poing.

- Nous, on est pas des nouvelles rencontres, argumenta Neville. Et on est comme lui : enfermés ici depuis sept ans. En plus, on ne va peut-être pas rester ici pour toujours : après tout, on est des demi-fantômes. Peut-être que ça lui fait peur. Tu sais…

- … Le jour où on se réveillera, termina Ron, en comprenant.

En effet, Ron, Luna et Neville n'étaient pas des fantômes ordinaires. En fait, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait des fantômes tout court. En effet, contrairement aux autres fantômes, on pouvait noter une légère différence : ils ne flottaient pas mais marchaient. La raison : ils n'étaient pas complètement morts.

A la suite d'une attaque de Mangemorts, Ron, Luna et Neville avaient tous les trois pris asile dans Poudlard quand ils avaient onze ans. Malheureusement, un jour, les choses avaient dérapé : les Mangemorts avaient enfreint la loi sacrée et avaient profité de l'absence de Dumbledore ce jour-là pour entrer dans Poudlard et tuer tous ceux qui avaient pris asile. Ils voulurent les tuer au sein de l'ancienne école mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Alors qu'ils leur lançaient un Avada Kedavra, des fantômes avaient fait barrière de leurs « corps » pour les protéger. La chose eut un effet surprenant : l'Avada Kedavra passa à travers les fantômes et par conséquent, n'arriva en quelque sorte « qu'à moitié » sur ceux qui avaient été visés. Ron, Luna et Neville furent respectivement sauvés par les fantômes de Mimi Geignarde, d'Helena Serdaigle et de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ils ne se retrouvaient donc qu'à moitié morts : leurs corps tombèrent dans le coma, mais donnèrent naissance aux trois premiers « demis-fantômes » de toute l'histoire de la magie. Leurs corps ectoplasmiques grandissaient en même temps que leurs corps physiques qui étaient maintenus en vie par Madame Pomfresh, mais nul n'était sûr qu'ils se réveilleraient un jour. Seuls ceux qui vivaient à Poudlard le savaient : on avait gardé le secret pour éviter que les Mangemorts reviennent finir le travail. Tout le monde les croyait donc morts. Les trois demis-fantômes étaient les seuls à avoir « survécu » à l'attaque des Mangemorts ce jour-là et c'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent amis et qu'ils connurent Harry. Dumbledore plaisantait souvent en disant qu'à l'avenir, ils seraient sûrement cités dans « Histoire de la magie ».

Depuis, ils vivaient dans l'attente. Dans l'attente de savoir si oui ou non, ils allaient se réveiller un jour, revoir leurs familles et quitter enfin cette cathédrale. Alors qu'Harry, lui, ne la quitterait jamais.

- Je vais aller voir Harry, déclara finalement Luna, en reprenant sa marche. En général, c'est moi qui arrive le mieux à le réconforter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva Harry dans la salle commune de l'ancien dortoir des Gryffondors. Allongé sur le canapé, il regardaot d'un air pensif et mélancolique le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Luna s'approcha, s'agenouilla et s'accouda en haut du canapé.

- Désolé de vous avoir crié dessus, s'excuse-t-il sans la regarder, les yeux toujours tournés vers la cheminée. J

- Tu as du chagrin, Harry, dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. Tu ne veux pas nous en parler ?

- Je… commence-t-il sans pouvoir continuer. Ça va, Luna, je te jure. Ça va.

- C'est parce que tu te sens seul dans cette grande cathédrale. Et ça te rend encore plus triste de ne pas pouvoir te rendre au Festival des Fous cette année.

- Si c'est que ça, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! s'exclama Ron en surgissant tout à coup, faisant sursauter Harry. T'as qu'à y aller !

- C'est pas aussi simple, Ron, soupira Harry. En bas, je ne suis pas… pas à ma place, termina-t-il. Je suis un sang-mêlé, vous vous rappelez.

- Oh, Harry… commença Luna.

Puis tout à coup, elle regarda méchamment en l'air comme s'il y avait un moustique dans l'air.

- S'il-vous-plaît, déclara-t-elle brusquement à quelqu'un qui semblait imaginaire. Je voudrais parler un moment avec mon copain, et c'est très difficile si vous êtes en train de m'embrouillez le cerveau, bande de parasites ! s'énerva-t-elle avant de donner quelques coups contre son oreille comme si elle voulait en faire sortir de l'eau.

Un long silence suivit cet étrange monologue. Décidément, les apartés de Luna, ils ne s'y feraient jamais.

- Encore des Joncheruines qui sont entrés dans ton cerveau, hein ? devina Neville, compatissant.

Correction : décidément, il n'y avait que Neville pour comprendre les apartés de Luna.

- Ces temps-ci, il y en a partout ! acquiesça-t-elle, énervée. A chaque deuxième semaine d'un mois pair, ils infestent les recoins !

- Bref ! les interrompit Ron. Harry, franchement, toutes ces histoires comme quoi tu ne peux pas aller en bas parce que t'es sang-mêlé et tout ça, c'est stupide.

- Tu es le seul à y croire ! renchérit Neville.

- Non, le seul à les gober, rappela Ron d'un air assombri.

En effet, Harry ne s'était pas inventé lui-même ces histoires. Mais préférant ne pas mentionner le sinistre personnage qui pourrait encore plus déprimer leur ami, ils se turent, Ron y compris (pour une fois).

- Tout ça pour dire, reprit Neville, vas-y. Tu imagines tout ce que tu verras si tu y vas !

- Tu pourrais assister à de vrais matchs de Quidditch ! dit Ron d'un ton enthousiaste. Il y aura même Viktor Krum ! Et Fleur Delacour, termina-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

- On dit même que les Harpies de Holyhead et les Canon de Chudley vont s'affronter ! ajouta Neville avec enthousiasme.

- Ecoute les petits demi-fantômes que nous sommes et qui ne peuvent profiter ni de la vie ni de la mort, reprit Luna. Profite de la vie qui s'offre à toi. Si tu ne fais que regarder les jours passer depuis ta tour, tu peux être sûr de les voir te passer sous le nez.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Ron. T'es en chair, en os ! Nous, on est en ectoplasme et encore, et en plus on est collés ici, hein Neville ?!

- Jamais pierre ne se mousse, entama l'interpellé avec fierté, ni ne se fait de mousse quand la brise sans secousse la pousse.

Un long silence gêné suivit ses paroles.

- Luna et toi, vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, conclut Harry.

- De la pierre ? grimaça Ron. De la mousse ? Mais où tu vois de la pierre et de la mousse, on est en ectoplasme !

- Ben, j'avais pas de poème sur les fantômes en tête pour nous réconforter, alors je me suis souvenu de ce que je pouvais, s'excusa Neville.

- Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé, déclara joyeusement Luna.

Harry et Ron soupirèrent alors que pour la énième fois, Neville se jurait que, s'ils redevenaient vivants, il demanderait Luna en mariage.

- Harry, commença Ron, tente ta chance et…

- J'apprécie vos encouragements, l'interrompit Harry, mais vous oubliez tous un léger détail.

- Quoi ?! répondirent ses amis, avec un grand sourire, déjà prêts à contre-attaquer.

- Mon tuteur, Lord Voldemort, répondit sombrement Harry.

A cette réponse, les trois personnages virent leurs sourires s'évanouir immédiatement pour laisser place à des grognements déçus et à des grimaces.

-Mais il y a un truc que je me demande, tenta Neville avec espoir, quand il t'interdit de faire à jamais un pas hors de la cathédrale, est-ce qu'il veut dire : jamais jamais ?

- Jamais toujours ! dit Harry, au comble de la déprime. Et en plus, il déteste la Fête des Fous ! Tu me vois lui demander si je peux y aller ?

- Toutes ces histoires parce que tu es un sang-mêlé ! s'énerva Ron. Et en plus, il a réussi à te les faires gober ! Harry, tout le monde se fiche pas mal que tu sois un Sang-Pur ou non, c'est pas écrit sur ta face, tout de même !

- Justement, si ! répliqua Harry en désignant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

- Et alors ! D'accord, tu as une cicatrice qui prouve que tu as survécu à un Avada Kedavra, la belle affaire ! Et d'après lui, ça serait la preuve que tu es un être contre-nature, non mais n'importe quoi ! Des tas de sang-mêlé sont morts par Avada Kedavra ! Et en plus, excuse-moi, mais sa version sur la manière dont ça se serait passé me paraît bizarre…

- Nous n'allons pas débattre là-dessus, le stoppa net Luna.

En effet, ce sujet avait déjà donné lieu à pas mal de disputes entre Harry et Ron (même si Luna et Neville étaient d'accord avec ce dernier).

- Mais et si tu ne lui demandais pas… commença Ron, d'un air malicieux.

- Oh non… dit Harry, sentant ce qui allait venir.

- Tu te glisses dehors…

- Non…

- Et tu reviens sans rien dire ! termina Ron, fier de lui.

- Il n'en saura rien ! s'enthousiasma Neville.

- Et si justement, il l'apprenait ?!

- Mieux demander pardon que la permission, dit humblement Luna.

- S'il me voyait ?! répéta Harry, nerveux.

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta cape d'invisibilité ! répondit Ron.

- Harry, qui voudrait rester ici pour toujours ? dit Luna.

Les deux vieux amis se regardèrent. Alors qu'Harry hésitait toujours, comme Fumseck l'avait fait avant lui, Luna lui sourit avec encouragements. Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira alors d'un sourire rayonnant.

- J'irais ! déclara-t-il finalement.

- Ouais ! s'écrièrent avec joie ses amis.

- Et je vais m'y amuser comme un fou !

- Ça, c'est bien dit !

- Je prendrais mon Eclair de Feu et…

- Bonjour, Harry, résonna alors une voix froide comme la mort.

Harry se figea immédiatement. Les trois fantômes ayant disparu, il se retourna lentement. Devant lui, une grande silhouette, vêtue d'une longue robe noire. Un crâne chauve, d'un blanc presque nacré et deux yeux rouges sang luisants.

Harry arrive finalement à ouvrir la bouche, après avoir levé les yeux.

- Bonjour, maître.


	3. Un serpent, un hippogriffe et un chat

**Je sais : j'ai été lente. Mais bon, je suis en terminale, les gens !**

***La musique, c'est la Seine de "Un monstre à Paris"**

****La robe, c'est celle de Sim (Noomi Rapace) dans "Sherlock Holmes 2"... mais en bleu.**

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort s'avança pour s'asseoir sur une chaise, posant sur la table de la salle commune quelques livres. Harry entendit un sifflement familier. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le sol alors que la tête d'un serpent apparaissait derrière le siège. Celui-ci remonta le long de la chaise pour atteindre l'épaule de son maître qui lui caressa doucement la tête.<p>

Ron, cachés derrière le canapé avec Luna et Neville, ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'animal en plissant les yeux de dégoût et chuchota à ses amis :

- Je hais cette bestiole.

Le reptile se tourna alors brusquement vers le canapé en siffla violemment, avec menace. Les trois demis-fantômes eurent alors le réflexe de disparaître, l'instinct et la peur faisant un très bon ménage.

- Allons, Nagini, murmura doucement Voldemort au serpent en lui caressant le crâne, calme-toi.

Néanmoins, il n'arrêta pas l'animal lorsque celui-ci descendit le long de la chaise pour se diriger vers le canapé.

- Aurais-tu des visiteurs, Harry ? demanda Voldemort.

Harry secoua alors la tête, cachant au mieux sa nervosité. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que leur présence devait rester secrète, surtout pour Voldemort qui n'hésiterait pas à venir les re-tuer, pour de bon cette fois.

- Non, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire entendu. Qui pourrait venir ici ? A part des fantômes ? ajouta-t-il en riant, comme s'il plaisantait.

Voldemort hocha la tête, comme s'il ne doutait pas de sa réponse. Toutefois, Harry pouvait deviner qu'il ne se déciderait à le croire que lorsque Nagini reviendrait après avoir vérifié le canapé, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Harry se décida finalement à aller s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de Voldemort, alors que celui-ci ouvrait un des livres.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les sortilèges Impardonnables.

Harry détourne la tête, fixant son attention sur une araignée qui se dirige vers le la table pour en remonter le pied. Il espérait que son maître ne verra pas l'expression de son visage. Espoir qui fut vain.

- Voyons, Harry, commença-t-il, devinant le peu d'enthousiasme de son élève. Il faut bien que nous passions par là. Il faut faire ton éducation magique. Alors, commençons. As-tu pris de l'avance ?

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'araignée. Elle avait maintenant presque atteint le haut de la table. Bien sûr qu'il avait pris de l'avance. Quitte à étudier quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, autant s'y préparer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Que peux-tu donc me dire sur l'Imperium ?

- L'Impérium permet de soumettre sa victime à une obéissance totale, récita Harry d'un ton impassible. Certains Mangemorts s'en servent, notamment lors d'interrogatoires, avec permission du Ministère de la magie évidemment, puisque vous avez annulé l'interdiction qui était sur ces sorts.

Maintenant, l'araignée se baladait, avec insouciance, presque invisible, sur le rebord de la table.

- Très bien, approuva Voldemort, satisfait. Faisons une démonstration.

Sortant sa baguette de sa manche, Voldemort la dirige vers l'araignée, sur le point d'aller en dessous de la table. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la pauvre bête se retrouva à voler de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, selon le rythme de la baguette de son maître. Harry pouvait presque voir l'expression paniquée et terrifiée de la pourtant si petite bestiole.

Voldemort la déposa enfin sur la table. Pour autant, elle ne bougea pas, comme si elle en était incapable. Pas comme si, songe Harry en fixant ses yeux pendant quelques secondes sur la baguette de Harry.

- Et au sujet du Doloris ? reprend son maître.

Harry sursaute, comme sorti d'une transe.

- Le… Le Doloris est un sortilège de torture causant une souffrance incroyable à celui qui en est victime, récite Harry, mal à l'aise. Il… ne laisse aucune trace.

Il s'arrête, n'ajoutant rien de plus.

- Et ? insiste Voldemort.

Harry lève les yeux vers les yeux vers lui. Il ne veut pas d'une description approximative ou presque complète. Il veut un exposé complet.

- Il faut… reprend Harry, avant de déglutir. Il faut vouloir la souffrance de l'autre et y prendre du plaisir.

- Exact, acquiesce Voldemort.

De nouveau, il dirige sa baguette vers la petite araignée toujours immobile, comme prise au piège. Tout d'un coup, celle-ci double de volume. Pendant quelques secondes, Voldemort fixe la plus si petite araignée comme pour la préparer à ce qui l'attend.

- Endoloris ! siffle-t-il dans ce qui paraît comme un cri à Harry.

Harry entend alors une sorte de série de couinements. L'araignée se mit alors à rouler sur la table alors que ses pattes s'effondraient sous elle.

Malgré lui, il garde les yeux fixés sur la pauvre créature gémissant de douleur alors qu'une voix qu'il n'arrive pas à écouter lui crie de détourner les yeux.

Soudain, tout s'arrête. Les gémissements de l'araignée stoppent tandis qu'elle s'effondre sur la table, épuisée, comme tentant de se remettre de ses souffrances. Harry reprend alors enfin son souffle alors qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

Puis, il se rappelle. Il se rappelle quel est le troisième Sortilège Impardonnable et son soulagement disparaît aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

- Harry, entend-il alors dans un souffle.

Harry lève alors les yeux vers son maître. Le regard rouge sang de Voldemort est fixé sur lui, attendant une réponse ou une faiblesse.

- Le troisième Sortilège Impardonnable, commence Harry dans un souffle, est l'Avada Kedavra. Il cause la mort instantanée de la victime et ne laisse aucune trace.

Harry attend quelques secondes avant de finalement se décider à poursuivre.

- A l'heure actuelle, je suis le seul à y avoir survécu.

De nouveau, un court silence.

- Et pour quelle raison ? dit calmement Voldemort.

Harry lève de nouveau les yeux vers son maître, ses poings se serrant malgré lui alors que sa cicatrice commence soudain à le lancer. Toujours cette hésitation en lui… D'un côté, il y a ce qu'on lui a toujours appris, ce que son maître lui a toujours appris, celui qui a pris soin de lui, qui l'a élevé ; et de l'autre, il y a cette voix qui s'élève en lui, malgré lui.

- Alors ? insiste Voldemort.

_C'est faux_, souffle cette voix avec fermeté. _La douleur dans sa cicatrice devient de plus en plus forte. Tu sais que c'est faux. Le sang ne fait pas l'impureté d'un être. Tu n'es pas un animal ! Tu n'es pas contre-nature !_

- Harry ? reprend Voldemort, presque menaçant.

Harry a l'impression qu'on lui plante un couteau dans le front.

_TU N'ES PAS CONTRE-NATURE !_

Les poings de Harry se desserrent alors qu'il reprend de nouveau sa respiration. A l'intérieur de lui, la bataille est terminée. Il a perdu.

- A cause de l'impureté de mon sang, dit finalement Harry, sentant la soumission de ses paroles. Etant un sang-mêlé, un être encore plus impur que les Nés Moldus eux-mêmes, la part de moi qui est contre-nature m'a empêché de me soumettre à ce sort comme n'importe qui. Ça m'a laissé une cicatrice au front, achève-t-il, comme fatigué d'un long combat.

Etrangement, il sent toujours comme une douleur sourde dans sa cicatrice. Elle s'est atténuée mais elle est toujours là, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il est prisonnier et qu'il le sera toujours. Prisonnier de quoi ? Des tours du château ? De sa cicatrice ? De son sang impur ? Ou de lui-même ?

- Exactement, répond simplement Voldemort. Je vois que tu as bien appris tes leçons.

Pour la dernière fois, Voldemort tourne de nouveau sa baguette vers l'araignée, toujours en train de se remettre de sa douleur. C'est peut-être l'imagination de Harry mais il lui semble qu'elle l'a regardé avec pitié tout au long de son combat intérieur.

- Avada Kedavra ! crie alors Voldemort.

Un jet de lumière verte se dirige alors vers l'araignée qui n'a pas le temps de se préparer. En une seconde qui paraît comme une éternité à Harry, elle n'est plus là. Il n'y pas plus que sa carcasse sur la table. Elle n'a même pas vu le coup venir, songe Harry.

- Bien, conclue Voldemort. Le cours est terminée.

Finalement, il se lève sous les yeux de Harry qui se demande s'il ne devrait pas tenter sa chance, après tout… Peut-être… Cette année…

- Je reviendrais demain soir, reprit Lord Voldemort. Comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas rester longtemps : l'exigence de la charge m'oblige à présider la Fête des Fous pour être sûr que cette orgie d'alcool et d'anarchie.

- Oh et puis tous ces gens qui sourient, chuchota Ron à ses amis avec qui il s'était re-caché dans la pièce d'à côté, qui rient et qui s'amusent, c'est tellement barbare ! parodia-t-il d'un air faussement outré alors que Neville pouffait de rire et que Luna arborait une expression amusée.

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? demanda soudainement Harry en se levant brusquement.

A ces mots, les trois demis-fantômes eurent une expression choquée et se retournèrent d'un coup vers les deux personnages, guettant la réaction du plus âgé.

Celui-ci, contrairement aux trois invités cachés, se tourna très doucement vers son jeune élève.

- Plaît-il ? se contenta-t-il de dire, très calmement. Tu voudrais aller au Festival ?

Au regard que lui lança son maître, Harry sut que sa requête n'avait servi à rien.

- C'est juste que… tenta-t-il malgré tout. J'aimerais juste y aller pour cette fois… On ne me verrait même pas : je pensais peut-être utiliser un sort d'invisibilité et…

- Harry.

Le ton avait été doux mais l'interruption avait été brusque.

- Harry, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je croyais que nous avions déjà parlé de cela.

Il soupira, comme s'il était pris d'une certaine lassitude.

- Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? Mes leçons auraient donc été vaines ? Ou bien l'ingratitude te pousserait-elle à les oublier ?

- Non ! s'empressa de répondre Harry. Ce n'est pas ça !

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ?! cria alors soudainement Voldemort en posant ses mains sur la table de façon brutale.

Harry sursauta et recula d'un pas, intimidé par le changement d'attitude de son maître.

- N'importe qui, à ma place, t'aurait noyé ! J'aurais pu te laisser mourir : ta naissance impure était hors-la-loi ! Mais me rappelant que tu n'étais pas responsable de ta naissance, j'ai fait une exception pour toi et je t'ai élevé et pris soin de toi. Beaucoup d'autres auraient-ils fait ça ?! continua-t-il de hurler en envoyant balancer un chandelier d'un coup de main.

Harry, surpris par son geste, recula de nouveau.

- Rappelle-toi, Harry Potter ! Rappelle-toi ta mère ! ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

Harry sentit alors comme un coup au cœur. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa mère.

Tout d'un coup plus calme, Voldemort retira ses mains de la table pour réajuster sa robe.

- Ta Sang-De-Bourbe de mère qui a tenté de te tuer de ses propres mains, reprit-il d'un ton sinistre avant de pointer du doigt le front de Harry, qui t'a froidement lancé un Avada Kedavra et t'a marqué à jamais.

A ces mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever sa main vers sa cicatrice, comme pour la cacher. Ou se rappeler, comme venait de lui ordonner son maître.

- Même ton odieuse mère n'a pas voulu de toi, continua celui-ci d'un ton compatissant, et tu aimerais aller en bas te mêler à ces êtres qui n'auraient que trop de raisons de te rejeter ?

Harry retire finalement sa main de son front, baisse les yeux, comme résigné.

- Non, maître, répond-il.

Voldemort hoche la tête, enfin satisfait.

- Tu dois te rappeler, Harry, acheva-t-il, que cet endroit est et restera ton sanctuaire.

Il se retourne pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Je repasserais demain. Bonne soirée, Harry.

- Bonne soirée, maître.

Voldemort reprend son chemin vers la porte, Nagini le suivant dans un sifflement sinistre, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce.

Le regard de Harry erra tristement à travers la pièce pour finalement tomber sur la seule chose qui pouvait le réconforter quand il tombait dans le-désespoir-tout-au-fin-fond-des-cachots-du-château-dans-le-couloir-à-gauche-cellule-de-droite. Son balai.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Harry attrape son balai. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder par les fenêtres pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe au dehors. Mais la tentation est trop forte. Ses yeux se tournent vers les jumeaux Weasley en train de faire un salut à un public rieur et considérablement agrandi. En un instant, il est dans l'ancien stade de Quidditch.

- Debout ! somme-t-il à l'objet, d'une voix brutale, pour se défouler.

Le balai est immédiatement dans sa main. Il l'enfourche avant d'élever son poing devant lui. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre complètement, le Vif d'Or s'envole tout de suite avec vitesse, immédiatement suivi par Harry. Celui-ci doit faire un virage pour éviter les tours. En effet, le Vif d'Or ne semble pas vouloir rester dans l'arène. Il fait une descente en bas pour ensuite faire une brutale remontée, Harry toujours derrière lui. Distrait pendant un instant, son regard tombe sur un groupe d'enfants en train de jouer à chat. L'un d'entre eux, un petit roux d'à peu près cinq ans, trébuche pour se relever en pleurant. Mais en quelques secondes, il se retrouve dans les bras de sa mère qui lui murmure des mots d'apaisement. Malgré lui, les yeux de Harry restent fixés sur la scène pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, l'enfant se calme et sa mère essuie ses joues avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Le cœur plein de sentiments mitigés, Harry détourne rageusement les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il a perdu de vue le Vif d'Or. Après une bonne minute à le rechercher à travers le jardin, il le repère finalement près d'un arbre pour se diriger vers lui, tout en veillant cette fois à le garder à l'œil.

* * *

><p>- Qui c'est, le gentil bébé dragonnet à son papa Hagrid ? chantonnait Hagrid à Norbert alors qu'il lui faisait cadeau d'un ours en peluche. C'est toi, mais oui, c'est toi, mon bébé…<p>

Il s'interrompit brusquement, en entendant comme un sifflement rapide. Il eut juste le temps de voir le Vif d'Or surgir au-dessus de sa tête pour être suivi par une sorte d'éclair brunâtre passant de nouveau au-dessus de sa tête.

Les yeux de Hagrid suivirent le balai de Harry avant de dire tristement :

- Pauvre Harry, il a pas eu une bonne journée…

Il fut distrait par un étrange bruit, comme quelque chose qui brûlait. La queue du pauvre Croquedur était en train de s'enflammer.

* * *

><p>De justesse, Harry évite une des branches du Saule Cogneur, bien décidé à le frapper de plein fouet. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres du Vif d'Or. Il faut juste qu'il se rapproche encore… Juste un petit peu…<p>

Mais rien n'y fait, il n'arrive pas à réduire la distance. Décidé pourtant à attraper ce foutu Vif d'Or, Harry hisse ses pieds sur le manche de son balai. Alors que son balai continue de voler à toute allure après le Vif d'Or, Harry lâche finalement le bout de son balai pour s'élever doucement, les deux bras en l'air, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre. Il tend la main, la tend, tend vers le Vif d'Or… Il est si proche, il peut presque le sentir… Juste un petit effort…

Enfin, il fait un pas en avant sur son balai alors que sa main se referme enfin sur le Vif d'Or. La seconde d'après, Harry sent son visage s'écraser dans l'herbe alors que son corps roule sur le sol, sa main toujours fermement refermée sur le Vif d'Or. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne bouge pas, son corps le lançant de partout. Finalement, après un gémissement de douleur, il se relève et rouvre la main pour regarder le Vif d'Or prisonnier.

- Désolé, l'ami, murmure-t-il, mais on ne peut pas tous être libres.

- Harry ! entendit-t-il.

Il tourna les yeux vers Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers lui, Norbert, dans les bras.

- Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ?

- Bonjour, Hagrid, le salua-t-il.

- C'était un beau vol que tu nous as fait là. Si tu jouais avec des camarades, nul doute que tu les battrais tous, termina-t-il avec un rire encourageant.

Hagrid sembla hésiter pendant un instant avant d'ajouter :

- Tu sais, Harry… Cette année… Puisque tu as 17 ans… Il serait peut-être d'accord pour… Pour te laisser y aller un petit moment… Tu ne peux pas savoir avant de demander.

- J'ai demandé, répondit Harry simplement. Il pense que c'est trop risqué.

- Ah.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprit, d'un ton joyeux tentant de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Bon, moi, il faut que j'y aille ! J'ai un hippogriffe qui m'attend et que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps, ajouta-t-il en montrant les furets dans sa main. J'ai hâte de voir comme il a grandi. Si son maître n'en a pas bien pris soin, je peux te dire qu'il aura de mes nouvelles ! Je te l'amènerais bientôt.

- Vous voulez m'amener un hippogriffe ?! s'étrangla Harry.

Celui-ci ne connaissait que trop bien l'amour de Hagrid pour les animaux dangereux qu'il n'était pas censé avoir. Le petit bébé dragon Norbert qui tentait de s'échapper de ses bras n'était qu'un des nombreux exemples qui l'avaient précédé.

- Vous savez, Hagrid, tenta Harry, vous n'êtes pas obligé, vraiment…

- Sornettes ! Tu verras, tu vas adorer Buck !

* * *

><p>Buck referma son bec sur du vide alors que le malheureux écureuil qui passait par là décampait en vitesse, désormais assuré que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ! Buck fut contrarié de voir son apéritif s'en aller alors que son ventre criait toujours famine !<p>

- Allons Buck, reste sage, entendit-il.

Ah ! Le voilà, le responsable de cet état désagréable qu'était la faim ! Tout ça parce que Monsieur n'était pas fichu de se diriger correctement ! M'enfin ! La politesse voulait et exige qu'il lui serve à manger puisqu'il avait faim ! Or, Buck était très à cheval (ou plutôt, à hippogriffe) sur la politesse. Et il avait une règle : si on ne faisait guère preuve de politesse envers lui, alors lui-même n'avait pas à faire preuve de politesse.

Sur ces réflexions, Buck s'empressa de mordre l'oreille de son maître avec vigueur, la colère et la faim décuplant sa force.

- Hey, apprends la patience ! s'énerva Drago Malefoy.

Trop concentré sur la carte, il ne remarquait pas que plusieurs femmes se retournaient sur son passage, certaines gloussant bêtement, d'autres trop timides, se contentaient de le fixer en bavant. Des cheveux blonds et un teint pâle, un corps droit et longiligne, et des yeux argentés dont l'intensité en désarmait plus d'une, Drago Malefoy alliait un charme aristocratique à une certaine désinvolture qui lui donnait une certaine majesté.

Décidément, Buck n'y comprenait rien : les critères de séduction des Bipèdes n'avaient décidément rien à voir avec les leurs ! Chez les hippogriffes, on privilégiait la force, la carrure et bien entendu, le soin que vous offriez à l'entretien de votre plumage. Or, son maître était un grand maigrichon sans la moindre plume ni un poil à part sur sa tête, et encore.

- On quitte l'Angleterre pendant sept ans, s'outra Drago en roulant en boule sa carte avant de la jeter, le temps de faire ses études et ils changent absolument tout ! Tu y crois, ça ?! dit-il en se tourna vers son hippogriffe.

Celui-ci, décidément affamé, avait chopé la boule de papier pour voir si elle était comestible. Drago constata qu'à sa grande déception, non. Il recracha le reste dans une sorte de boule de bave dégoutante.

- D'accord, soupira Drago. Si je me souviens bien, l'auberge des Trois Balais est par là.

Buck le suivit, sans que celui-ci ait besoin d'être appelé. C'était une drôle d'histoire qui liait ces deux-là, décidément.

Quand il avait neuf ans, Drago avait droit pour son anniversaire à un nouvel animal de compagnie. Mais ils étaient ressortis bredouille de l'animalerie, Drago (déjà bien gâté et caractériel à l'époque) n'ayant rien trouvé qui lui convint. A ce moment-là, Hagrid, garde-chasse de Poudlard, amenait justement Buck, encore bébé à l'époque mais déjà bien grand, vers Poudlard. Drago, impressionné par l'animal, s'était immédiatement dirigé vers lui en exigeant de Hagrid qu'il le lui donna. Pour toute réponse, Drago reçut un coup de griffe sur le bras de la part de Buck. Hagrid avait refusé de lui céder Buck, peu importe la somme d'argent offerte et avait répliqué : « Si tu arrives à l'apprivoiser, il est à toi ! ». Drago était donc venu tous les jours chez Hagrid, en essayant de dompter Buck. Et tous les jours, il s'était heurté à une expérience tout aussi nouvelle que blessante : le regard de Buck qui lui disait « Je me fiche que ta famille soit puissante. Pour moi, tu es aussi insignifiant qu'un furet que je mangerais. Si tu veux mon respect, gagne-le ».

Drago avait toujours fait face à des flatteurs, des gens prêts à répondre à ses moindres caprices parce qu'il était l'héritier Malefoy. Et là, il y avait quelqu'un qui se désintéressait de lui. Pour une fois, il devait être plus qu'un Malefoy pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Alors, il avait dû remballer son orgueil. Faire preuve de patience. Demander la permission à Hagrid d'essayer d'apporter lui-même à manger à Buck. Penser à s'incliner avant de l'approcher. Ce genre de choses. Et un beau jour, Buck avait profité d'un manque d'inattention de Drago pendant qu'il brossait ses plumes pour le hisser sur son dos et s'envoler au-dessus de tout Pré-Au-Lard. Jamais Drago ne s'était senti aussi vivant de toute sa vie. La confiance était installée entre lui et Buck. Etrangement, Drago n'avait pas reparlé de faire de Buck « son » animal. Il s'était contenté de venir le voir et de monter son dos.

Et puis, à onze ans, son père, Lucius Malefoy, avait décidé de l'envoyer à Durmstrang. Hagrid lui avait alors offert Buck, la larme à l'œil et sa mère s'était débrouillée pour qu'il puisse l'amener sans que son père ne soit au courant.

Lucius Malefoy avait pris cette décision en voyant que son fils s'était un peu rapproché des « Sang Impurs » et était persuadé que cette école le remettrait dans le « droit chemin ». Il n'aurait pas pu mieux se tromper : Drago y avait côtoyé Viktor Krum et d'autres, et vu que son père n'était pas là pour le surveiller, il ne pouvait pas surveiller l'évolution de son fils. Aujourd'hui, Drago ne s'occupait plus tellement de savoir si oui ou non, un « sang pur » rendait supérieur ou non : il se souvenait très bien d'une camarade née Moldue qui, quand il était petit, lui avait foutu la pâtée à un duel.

A présent, l'appel du devoir : il avait été nommé capitaine de la garde personnelle de Voldemort et… ne pouvait pas refuser s'il tenait à rester en vie.

Drago fut distrait en voyant que Buck se détournait du chemin pour se diriger vers un petit groupe de personnes dans un coin où résonnait de la musique*. Drago, curieux, le suivit.

La première chose qui frappa ses yeux fut une affreuse et grosse boule de poils orange se baladant de personnes en personnes pour avec un panier accroché à sa tête.

- T'as vu, il est marrant, le chat, pouffa un enfant au loin.

- Hey, petit, l'appela Drago

L'enfant se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foule ?

- C'est pour la danse d'Hermione.

A ce moment-là, le chat s'approcha de Drago avec le panier. Drago déposa quelques pièces dans le panier puis le chat continua de circuler.

- Toujours à lorgner sur elle, McLaggen ? entendit-il.

- Dans peu de temps, je ferais plus que lorgner sur elle, vous verrez, répondit l'interpellé.

Pendant un instant, Drago crut qu'ils parlaient du chat. Puis il tourna les yeux là où eux-mêmes avaient les yeux fixés. Et lui-même ne put détacher le regard.

Au centre de la foule, une jeune femme ou plutôt un croisement entre l'humaine et une déesse de la terre. Des boucles brunes, une taille élancée, dans une robe azur**, assez courte pour dévoiler ses chevilles, elle bouge dans l'espace comme si elle volait. Sa dance n'est ni provocante ni prude et pourtant chacun de ses gestes attirent l'œil. Elle ne danse pas comme la plupart des gitanes qui dansent comme si leur seul but est d'être désiré. Non, ses gestes sont emprunts d'une sensualité étrangement pure, comme surnaturels. Cette jeune femme semble plutôt danser pour elle-même et pour les autres. Toutefois, c'est son visage qui ensorcelle vraiment : une peau blanche et satinée, des lèvres charnues et brillantes qui s'étirent dans un demi-sourire enchanteur, comme si elle avait un secret pour vous que vous deviez découvrir. Des yeux bruns et brillants. Magiques.

Elle danse en lançant des sourires rayonnants aux enfants qu'elle invite à danser avec elle. Elle privilégie une danse avec un petit garçon qui, en un instant, tombe amoureux. Pendant quelques instants, elle regarde Drago. Pour finalement lui lancer un sourire un peu différent. Un sourire qui semble moqueur. Loin de se sentir vexé, contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Hermione, Drago sourit à son tour, comme à une plaisanterie. Alors, elle voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, ils seraient deux à jouer.

Elle continue de tourner sur elle-même vers la fin de la chanson pour finalement s'agenouiller à la fin. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements s'ensuit. Hermione se relève, un sourire un peu timide aux lèvres. Drago s'avance vers elle mais très vite, l'attention d'Hermione vers un garçon qui arrive en courant.

- Hermione ! cria-t-il, essouflé.

- Colin, répondit-elle, surprise.

- Crabbe et Goyle, à 15 mètres, signala-t-il, en panique.

A son tour, Hermione afficha un visage inquiet.

- Va-t-en, je te rejoins ! ordonna-t-elle à Colin. Pattenrond ! appelle-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, le chat revint vers elle, comprenant immédiatement le message. Mais il tomba, renversant quelques pièces. Immédiatement, Hermione se précipita pour les ramasser. Devant elle, apparurent deux gros personnages en noir.

- Alors, la Sang-de-Bourbe, commence Goyle avec un sourire mauvais, où as-tu eu cet argent ?

- Pour ton information, répondit-elle avec défi en reculant, je l'ai gagné.

- On sait comment les Sang Impurs gagnent leur argent, dit Goyle d'un ton méprisant.

- Ils le volent ! renchérit Crabbe en riant d'un rire gras.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu veux jouer à la rebelle ?!

- Azkaban la calmerait un peu, hein, Crabbe ?!

Sur cette réplique, Pattenrond bondit sur la tête de Goyle qui se mit à gesticuler de partout permettant à Hermione de sortir sa baguette, cachée dans son corsage, pour la diriger vers Crabbe.

- Stupefix !

Crabbe se retrouva tout à coup projeté à plusieurs mètres, laissant le temps à Hermione de récupérer Pattenrond avant de s'enfuir.

- Reviens ici, Sang-de-Bourbe ! cria Crabbe.

Il courut après elle, suivi de près par Goyle. Drago qui avait suivi toute la scène, recula, invitant Buck à en faire de même, surprenant les deux personnages qui se prirent l'animal de plein fouet, Goyle retombant derrière lui. Ce qui donna une idée à Drago.

- Buck, dit-il très sérieux, dix furets ce soir si tu t'assois maintenant.

La faim poussant à une capacité de compréhension et à des réflexes incroyablement rapides, le postérieur imposant de Buck vint se poser… sur le dos de Goyle qui poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise.

Autour d'eux, une foule éclata de rire, ravie de nouveau spectacle.

- Oh ! s'exclama Drago, d'un air coupable. Excusez-le, je suis désolé ! Méchant hippogriffe, méchant ! dit-il en se tournant, faussement énervé, vers la créature, blasée par son numéro d'acteur. C'est honteux, Buck, honteux ! Il est juste impossible, je vous jure, je ne peux l'emmener nulle part !

Buck, docile, lui lança néanmoins un regard : « N'oublie pas mes dix furets ».

- Enlevez cette chose de là ! s'égosilla Goyle.

Buck, vexé, et toujours à cheval sur la politesse, s'écrasa encore plus sur l'impoli bipède.

- Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de l'énerver, conseilla Drago. Les hippogriffes sont des animaux très susceptibles et… je vous rappelle que son arrière-train vous écrase.

- Je vais te donner une leçon, traître à ton sang ! cria Crabbe en sortant sa baguette.

Mais Drago fut plus rapide et eut juste le temps de dire :

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Crabbe se retrouva immédiatement à plusieurs mètres et celle de Drago sous sa gorge.

- Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté, commença calmement Drago. Drago Malefoy, capitaine de la garde personnelle de Voldemort.

A ces mots, Crabbe releva immédiatement la tête et Goyle, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant quelques instants, répéta bêtement :

- Capitaine…

Lassé, Drago se baissa vers Goyle.

- Je sais que vous êtes un peu sous pression, mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'auberge des Trois Balais ? demanda-t-il poliment.

* * *

><p>Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant le spectacle de Goyle, écrasé par un hippogriffe. Décidément, cette image resterait gravée dans sa tête.<p>

- Hermione, entendit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se retourna pour trouver Fred et George à qui elle colla une bonne tape sur l'épaule à chacun.

- Où est-ce que vous étiez, tous les deux ?! J'ai failli me faire arrêter !

- On t'a envoyé Colin ! rappela Fred

- Un peu tard !

- Peu importe ! rappela George. On rentre, on a plein de choses à préparer pour demain.

Avec un dernier soupir, Hermione se décide à les suivre quand tout à coup, elle est distraite par le bruit des cloches. Immédiatement, elle se tourne vers la cathédrale pour la fixer sans rien dire, les cloches continuant de chanter.

- On ne s'en lasse pas, pas vrai ? lui dit George, lui-même le regard rivé sur la cathédrale, toujours aussi fasciné.

Hermione ne répond pas, continuant de regarder le château, songeuse pour finalement faire demi-tour.

* * *

><p>Harry retombe sur le sol, le raisonnement des cloches derrière lui avant de retourner dans la salle commune.<p>

Une fois qu'il y est, ses yeux tombent malgré lui sur le cadavre de la petite araignée, toujours sur la table. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne cesse de la dévisager, comme si une question intérieure se posait en lui.

_Est-ce qu'il pouvait… ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait y aller, rien qu'une journée… ?_

Sans un bruit, Harry se dirige vers sa chambre.


End file.
